


Charmed Again

by DownTheTokkiHole



Category: Charmed (TV 1998) RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownTheTokkiHole/pseuds/DownTheTokkiHole
Summary: This story is mainly about three sisters and their hardships in life. There will possibly be smut included in any chapter and this is my only warning. There will be a time jump, but not for a few updates until I’m more comfortable with my story. This story will include similarities to Charmed Tv Show and include BTS members and also special features from other people.This story will include fantasy and drama and possible blood shed. I hope to continue to update this story on here and if you read it I hope you enjoy it.





	Charmed Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hopefully I will be able to continue to update this story as time goes on. 
> 
> I am a new writer so I will definitely have grammatical errors and if you don’t mind those please enjoy this story.

✨Charmed Again✨

The night is illuminated as I watch the stars on the roof of my home. The fireworks and sparklers sounding off as I ring in the new year next to my sister,Valentina. Valentina is the eldest out of the three and she doesn’t mind reminding us each day. She gives me a side hug while we steady our balance on the roof hoping for better blessings this year. A plushed account & health most importantly .Hell the most important things that matter to us now that we have to depend on each other. After Mom’s passing this past weekend, nothing’s more important than our health, family, happiness, and wealth. As I ease myself off the ladder I noticed someone sitting on our porch moving back & forth.We creep closer to him/her as we pick up weapons that we hid on the side of the house, trying to not make a sound as we walked.The dark figure stands up as we close in on him/her holding their hands out afraid for life. I hold my bat as Valentina cocks her gun and we’re met by a gasping Valyeri, our baby sister. 

“Guns down please!” she stated annoyed with our behavior. “Why is this the first thing you two imbeciles do when there’s a stranger?” She drags on as Valentina lowers her gun to her side and let’s out an enormous sigh of annoyance. “If you wanted to kill me you’d have done it years ago.” She had a point. No matter how aggressive the two of them were with one another, they’d never kill one another.

” Why are you here?” Valentina’s rudeness can be overbearing at times but when it comes to sisters, she shows no mercy. “Mom died.” I pinched her arm for asking the insensitive question as she unlocked the door.

”She left us to travel around Asia! She never came back for Mémé funeral so this is a shocker.” 

Valentina rolls her eyes as I motion for Valyeri to come inside. I closed the door and glanced at Valentina stalking to the kitchen as Valyeri sat on the couch. 

“She’s a dick! I’ll say it for you, but so are you Valyeri. You left without saying a word for 2 years.” she shields her eyes from my scolding as I join her on the couch. She sniffles loudly and wipes her nose with her sleeve.

“We were just back on good terms Vic and she dies,” she sobs loudly while I pull her closer.

”She blessed us.” 

Val lifts her head up looking absolutely puzzled. “This is a sad moment! How can you say something totally ridiculous?” she retorts. 

“She gave us one another. Our own personal BFFs.” I laughed nervously fighting tears back. “The level of your corniness astounds me.” she half giggles between her tears as she continues to sob. I kissed her temple and wiped the corner of her eye as Valentina’s mouth twisted into a grimace. 

“Don’t baby her.” She growled, sitting on a chair in the room.

“This warrants babying no?” I glared at her as I fluffed my hair up with my free hand. Valentina and Valyeri were always at each other’s throats as I’m constantly standing between them straightening all the issues out. 

“Can we hold it together until after the funeral?” I pouted as she raised her head off me. “I can if she can.” Valyeri stated calmly lifting her foot onto the couch. Valentina lowered her eyes and twisted her lip before responding. “Sure, But only for you,” she stood up to join us on the couch as she crashed into Valyeri’s shoulder. 

“Thank you,” I smiled anxiously.

“meow”.

We all looked around until we spotted a cat standing in the open window. “Oh, we have a kitty?” Valyeri’s eyes widen as she walked towards the cat to pick it up. 

“Uh, no. No we don’t.” my eyes moved side to side frantically. “Well who’s this?” Valentina stands up on the couch.

“It’s our new guest.” Valyeri smiles pushing her nose into the cat's ear. 

“I’m allergic!” Valentina jumped back as she walked towards the couch.”Uh-huh,” she’s not allergic she just hates animals in general. “We’re not keeping him,” she protested. 

“Can we keep him?”

“I—.”she pleaded as she batted her eyelashes. “You take care of him because I’m not picking up behind him.” I look into the cats eyes as he purrs. “I’m not picking up his shit!” I squeezed his adorable little face. “Oh Thank you. I love you!” 

“No!” Valentina screamed out as she hopped behind the couch and onto the table knocking down the candles. I looked at her with a distorted look on my face as I watched her make a fool of herself. 

“What is wrong with you?” I asked Valentina as Valyeri continued to coo over her new kitten. Valyeri lifted the kitten into the air while she played with him and made cute little noises.

“I can’t be —“, Valentina fakes a sneeze and quickly gets onto her feet moving into the parlor as we look at her knock over other things.

“Val—!” I screech motioning my hands towards the vase as she knocks it off the table. The doorbell rang as I got up to grab the broom and dustpan to clean up her mess before one of us harmed ourselves. I shook my head with confusion and motioned for Valentina to clean up her mess instead as I pressed the monitor to see who’s there. 

“It can’t be.” I blinked twice as I saw Valentina’s ex standing at the door. “Why is she here?” I mumbled glancing towards Valentina as she swept up her mess. My hands were fidgety as I grabbed the door knob opening the door and stepping out. She looked deranged, yet charming as she always did while containing the fragile mess she called her life. Her bangs were a short,brown fringed mess with a hoodie that consumed almost her entire face.

“What brings you here?” I asked coldly as we walked further away from the door. I didn’t want anyone to see us chatting, especially Valentina. She still hates the fact that she caught her and Valyeri hooking up two years ago in the attic after they’d gotten back together. I don’t know what went through their minds but not the right things that night, obviously. 

“Why won’t you let me at least speak with Valentina?” she asked annoyed with me as she tugged the side of her joggers. Things felt off with her visit tonight, especially since she hadn’t attempt to contact Valentina in the last six months. She was squirmy than usual and had a stench to her almost as if she had been—.

“Well this is rich! Why are you here?!” Valentina interrupted my thoughts as she stepped through the door leaving it open wide enough for Valyeri to hear. 

Her ex looked at her with careful eyes as she tried to approach her slowly while dragging her feet. I extended my arm out to block her when she scratched me and made me bleed just to get to her. This abuser. I rolled down my sleeves and glanced at my sister as she nodded at me waiting to hear her excuse for cheating on her and gambling their mortgage away. It was as expected, a half ass apology and sweet nothings to Valentina.

“This entire thing that we had ended when you hooked up with my baby sister. I could’ve forgiven you about the gambling, but you crossed a line! We can never go back to being lovers or Associates for that matter. It’s a year and a half too late and I’m done with your lies. Now get off my property and never come back again you bitch.”

I stood there with my eyes wide open as I listened to her snap, well half snap on her ex. I pushed my chin down as my eyes raced looking at the two of them on our porch. One looking completely devastated, and the other filled with rage as she shooed her off our porch. I spotted Valyeri in the doorway before she walked back into the house holding her new kitty. I walked back into the house towards Valyeri as she stroked the kittens head gently. Her body language was completely off as she tried to contain her composure after seeing her.

“Are you okay?” I tilted my head as I touched her hip pulling her closer to me. She nodded softly while her eyes watered. Her voice broke just a smidge as she responded to me saying that everything was fine, and she was just sad about my mom's death. I wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheek that had ruined her mascara. I could hear Valentina’s footsteps as she entered the house and locked the door. The pain was fresh again after seeing that wench for the both of them. The chandelier flickered as Valentina accidentally brushed against Valyeri to run upstairs and into her room. I know this is an old house, but just how many things will break this month?!

I smiled at Valyeri and the kitten as I scratched behind its ear. “What will you name him?” I was curious of her answer as she wiped the side of her face with her shoulder. She looked at the kitten and pondered for a moment before letting out her response. “How do you know it’s a male?” She asked confused about my theory. 

“Well when it lifted its tail earlier I saw the distance between his anus and genitals, sweetie.” I awkwardly shot two fingers into her direction and smiled immediately regretting my decision. There was an awkward pause for a moment as we looked around the house before gazing back to the cat. 

“Well what’s his name?” I asked while I played with his tail as he scowled at me for doing so. “For now I’ll call him Mr. Moody.” she nodded as he rested lazily in her arms. I looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was after 1 a.m. “Hey we should probably head to bed. Busy day tomorrow and such before the funeral.”

“Goodnight.” I hugged her and damn near smushed the cat. “Goodnight.”She walked off towards the kitchen with him in her arms. I looked back and asked, “Aren’t you tired after traveling so far?” She turned back and looked at me and smiled softly.

“Yeah, But I need a moment alone before bed so go on to sleep.” She demanded as I trotted up the steps. Once I made it to my bedroom I immediately fell asleep and dreamt of something celestial almost. Mom with her wings being guided into the afterlife by grams. God, why did she have to die?


End file.
